


Black Wedding.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Cuter than the summary makes it seem I promise, I've never seen this movie btw, Multi, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Vampires, WINGIN IT!!!, courting, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Back when they were first turned, they loved and lost. Now, they've found them again and they're determined to not lose them again.
Relationships: David /Dwayne/Marko/Paul/Original Character, David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I've never seen this movie but I plan on it soon. Until then? I'm winging this shit. Hope y'all have a good one and stay safe!!

“You four” They hissed as the vampires climbed through their window. Marko falling flat on his face, Paul on his ass while Dwayne and David entered the room with much more grace, “You four! My family is home!!” 

“And?” Marko asked, moving his face from the floor and rubbing his nose, “that’s what makes it fun!” 

They rolled their eyes but gave each of them a kiss hello nonetheless, “Is there a particular reason for this visit?” 

“No particular reason” Paul said, going and sitting on the chest at the end of their bed, “just wanted to see our favourite person” 

They blushed, “Now I’m sure you four talk to lots of people” 

“We do” Marko said, flopping back onto their bed, “but we tend to eat them” 

“We eat you too” David said, going to sit on the bed as well, leaning back against the headboard and propping his legs up on Marko’s chest which earned him a glare, “just in a different way” 

“Plus, we missed you” Dwayne said, leaning against the wall and they smiled before it faded, 

“I’m sorry you four... my parents are attempting to find me a partner again” 

“You haven’t told them about us?” Paul asked, mockingly jutting his lower lip out in a pout and they rolled their eyes, 

“Tell them I’m dating four vampires, that’s sure to go over swimmingly” 

“They have a point” David said in a grumbling tone and they smiled fondly, heading over to lay on the bed with their boyfriends, 

“But that doesn’t mean I love you four any less” 

“We love you too” Dwayne said, moving from the wall to the bed which they were all grateful was obnoxiously big and they spent the night like that, talking quietly and giving each other small kisses before the sun started to rise and the vampires had to leave. 

They watched them go with a smile before they closed their window and headed off to get ready for the day. 

~!~!~!~

“And then-” 

“Marko shut up for a minute” Dwayne spoke suddenly, his nostrils flaring and the other three looked at him, “you guys smell that right?” 

“...Is that their blood?” Marko asked, his nostrils also flaring with the smell of their lovers blood. Instead of exciting them however, it only made the four worried. 

“I smell it too” David said, “we should look for them” 

“Agreed” Paul said with a nervous waver to his voice and the four split up to look for them. David followed the scent of their blood as it got stronger and stronger before he came upon a sight he knew would be ingrained into his brain forever. 

It was them. Their eyes were wide and unseeing, blood coming from their mouth, staining their chin and it leaked from their multiple stab wounds. David ran over quickly and gathered them into his arms. 

“Come on” He choked, trying to find a sign that they were breathing, that their heart was beating, “come on please don’t give up on us!” 

Nothing. Their eyes, glassy and dead stared up at the stars and David grit his teeth, pulling them closer and burying his face in their neck. 

“David? Did you find-...oh” 

David didn’t look up upon hearing Paul’s voice. The blond coming over and kneeling beside them and David, reaching a shaky hand out to brush their hair from their face. They hated having their hair in their face. 

Marko and Dwayne made their way as well, kneeling beside the body and Marko let out a sob, 

“Can’t we-” 

“They’re gone already Marko” Dwayne told him quietly, “we can’t change someone who has no life left” 

“We need to go” Paul said after a while, “the...the police will be here soon” 

David nodded slowly, lowering their body to the ground and he kissed their forehead once more before he noticed something. 

Their rings, necklace and coin purse were all gone. It was a robbery. 

The four vampires looked at each other before they stood up. David, Dwayne and Paul walking away while Marko lingered behind a moment, leaning down to close their eyes gently and kiss their cheek, 

“Sleep tight Angel” he whispered before following the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched Lost Boys and whooo boy do I ever love 80's movies!!

_**~Modern Day~** _

David leaned against the railing. Watching as Paul and Marko playfully shoved each other around and Dwayne leaned beside him, looking over,

“Something up?”

David shrugged, taking a cigarette from his pocket and bringing it to his lips, “Got a light?”

Dwayne sighed and lit the cigarette for David who nodded his thanks. The two stood quietly for a while before Dwayne spoke,

“It’s almost that time isn’t it?” Dwayne asked softly, “their…”

“Yea” was all David said and Dwayne nodded in understanding. Heading over to split up Paul and Marko before someone lost a tooth.

“Come on” David said, “let’s go to the video store”

“Aren’t we banned?”

“Been a year” David said, shrugging and he headed off. The other three followed quickly behind. David dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his boot before heading into the video store.

David went with Paul to the horror movies, the two snickering at a CD that had a cheesy picture of dracula on it before Paul froze, looking at the front desk. Raising an eyebrow, David followed his gaze only to freeze as well.

It was them.

It was-no, it wasn’t. It was but it wasn’t. The man looked about mid-twenties with shaggy brown hair that had dyed blond streaks in it. But his face was unmistakable. The same face shape, the same glittering dark eyes and the same features.

“David?” Paul asked quietly, “Am I high or do you see this shit too?”

“...I see it too” David said and for the first time since he’d first met them all those years ago, his heart gave a pang as he listened to the man laugh at something the cashier said.

“Holy...David?”

David could hardly hear Paul, instead he walked up to the man who looked over and raised an eyebrow at him,  
“Hey man, can I help you?”

David’s mind blanked,

“I’m sorry” He said before he could stop himself and the man’s eyebrows shot up,

“Sorry?”

“Yea uh-” Fuck “sorry, thought you were someone else”

“Hey man, it’s all good” He said and David noticed the man had two eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow and a tongue piercing. The man outstretched a hand to him,

“Names Mal”

David hesitated before quickly grabbing Mal’s hand so that he couldn’t notice how badly his hand was shaking, “David” he said.

“Hey, better than what I was saddled with” Mal said, grinning, “Names actually Malaki Maxmillion Burgess but that’s kind of the mouthful ain’t it?”

“Kind of” David agreed before Paul, Dwayne and Marko showed up beside David. Marko’s eyes shot open when he saw Mal,

“Isn’t that-”

Paul clamped a hand tightly over Marko’s mouth, making the other vampire narrow his eyes at Paul who gave him a sickly sweet smile.

“Hey, these your friends David?”

“Yea, Dwayne, Paul and Marko” David introduced the others and Mal made a clicking sound with his tongue.

“Nice to meet you guys, you from around here?”

“Can you guys take this outside?” The cashier asked and Mal nodded,

“Sorry dude” he said before heading out the door. The four vampires following after him and the five started to walk down the boardwalk,

“So, you guys from around here?” Mal asked and Marko nodded,

“Something like that, you?”

“From Toronto actually, moved here after some shit happened”

Mal looked at the four, a small frown crossing his face and his brow wrinkled,

“Hey, have I met you guys before?”

“No” David said quickly before the other three could reply, “No...we just...probably look familiar”

Mal stared at David for another minute before shrugging, “Probably...here, give me your arm”

They stopped walking, Mal pulling a sharpie from his pocket, pulling up David’s sleeve and writing his number on the others arm,

“There, I gotta get home but gimme a call sometime won’t you?”

“Sure” Dwayne said as David seemed to have been rendered speechless for once, “we’ll call you sometime”

“Sick” Mal said and held up the metal horns, “see you around”.

With that, Mal vanished into the crowd.

“Holy fuck” Paul said,

“...Let’s get home” David said softly, staring at his arm and the four headed off back to their cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, have another update. Be safe pals.

They made it back to their cave, Paul throwing himself across the couch and Marko sat on his lap, leaning back against the couch,

“So...what the fuck man!?” 

“Reincarnation most likely” Dwayne said, sitting on the fountain’s edge, “it’s not...unheard of” 

“Yea but we can’t just date them cause they’re the reincarnated version of them!” Paul exclaimed, “that’d be fucked!!” 

“I agree with Paul” Marko said, “that wouldn’t...that’d be fucked up” 

David didn’t answer, sitting down somewhere and staring at the number on his arm and chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

One part of him agreed with Paul and Marko. It would be fucked up, it’d be using Mal who seemed like an all around genuinely nice person. 

But on the other hand, David missed them. He missed them so terribly much and he wanted to hold them again, wanted to bury his face in their neck and tell them how sorry he was that he wasn’t there. 

But Mal wasn’t them. 

“So why don’t we date Mal?” David said and the other three looked over at David, 

“What’re you getting at?” Marko asked, 

“Well...we’re all obviously attracted to Mal, why don’t we...you know...date him?” 

Paul hesitated before nodding, “Seems...fair, the fact he’s probably a reincarnated version of them is just a bonus, yea?” 

“Yea” Dwayne said, “Mal seems nice…” 

Marko huffed, crossing his arms but nodded, “Alright fine...but we treat Mal as Mal and not them, yea?” 

“Yea” David agreed. He looked up from the number to look at the others who’d begun to do their own thing. Dwayne read while Marko and Paul once again attempted murder on each other. 

David sighed and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.  
This would hopefully go alright.


	4. Chapter 4

They call Mal the next day. Well, they make Marko do it seeing as he’s the most convincing out of all of them. 

“Hello you’ve reached Malaki Maxmillion Burgess, how can I assist today?” Mal asks when he picks up, 

“Dude your greeting is overly formal” Marko snickers, 

“Oh shit it’s you guys!” Mal says and he sounds genuinely excited, “hey again, didn’t expect you to call so soon” 

“Yea...You got any plans today?” 

“Nah, was just gonna laze around, maybe order something for dinner” 

“Wanna come to our place?” Marko asks and he can hear Mal’s hesitation, “please? I promise we won’t like...eat you” 

That gets a laugh out of Mal. It makes a warmth bloom in Marko’s chest though he knows Mal doesn’t exactly know how much weight the promise holds. 

“Sure, I’ll come over...where’s your place?” 

“You know that cave near the beach?” 

“The one with the big do not enter signs?” Mal asks and Marko can hear the dry humor, 

“Yes that one, we live there, come on down if you’d like” He says, 

“Alright, see you later dude” 

Mal hangs up. Marko puts the phone down and exits the phone booth, heading over to where David, Paul and Dwayne have been waiting. 

“So?” Paul asks eagerly and Marko fake sighs, rubbing the back of his neck which makes the other three have concerned looks...with varying levels of concern of course. 

“Well...he said he’d be by later” Marko says with a grin and Paul punches Marko in the shoulder, 

“Fucker! Had me scared for a second!” Paul exclaims and Marko snickers, 

“Should have expected that shit” 

“Should have” Dwayne agrees but he’s smiling. The four head off to their cave and it seems like no time at all before Mal is coming in, an oversized leather jacket draped over him which gives him absolutely adorable sweater paws. 

“Shit it’s cold in here!” Mal exclaims before he sees the four and he brightens, “hey!” 

“Hey there,” David says, waving. Dwayne nods his hello, 

“Hey, you actually came!” Paul says and Mal laughs, 

“Yea I came, what? You thought I wouldn’t?” 

“Who wants to hang out in a cave with a bunch of weirdos they just met?” Marko asks and Mal sits cross legged on the ground, 

“Me, evidently…” He says, placing his hands in his lap and David chuckles, 

“You can sit in a chair, you know that?” 

“Yea but I didn’t want to impose, plus, this is a rather comfy cave” Mal says, flopping backwards so that he was staring at the ceiling, “Love what you’ve done with the place” 

“Thanks, we hired an interior designer” Paul says in a fake posh voice and it makes Mal laugh. The four look at each other, so far, so good.


	5. Chapter 5

They hang out with Mal almost all night. Mal, they’ve come to find is a bit on the quieter side but loves making people laugh and he almost seemed to absorb the others' joy whenever he made them smile or laugh. 

Mal is only human however and eventually he seems to tire out, curling up against the chair and David looks over at him, 

“Tired?” 

“Mmm” Mal hums, his eyes half closed, “kinda…” 

“You can stay here tonight” David says softly, “we have an extra bed” 

“Y’sure?” Mal asks, sleepy and warm brown eyes looking up at David who nods, 

“Yea, I’m sure” He says and Mal mumbles something that David can’t quite make out. Hesitantly, he lifts Mal up in his arms but Mal doesn’t protest, David doesn’t know if that’s just because he’s tired or not. 

David brings Mal to the bed they have shoved into one corner of the cave and lays him down. Mal already seems to be asleep and he huddles into his leather jacket the second David lays him down. 

“He’s so cute” David hears Paul whisper and he has to fight the urge to elbow the other, 

“Don’t be a creep Paul” David hisses, “let him sleep” 

Paul holds his hands up in surrender and goes back over to the others, David looking at Mal one more time before following after him. 

~!~!~!~

Mal wakes up to unfamiliar surroundings. 

He panics only for a minute before he remembers that he’s in the cave of the four boys he’d met. Patting himself down, he sighs that all his stuff is still in his pockets and he stands, stretching out before heading into the main room of the cave where he saw Paul sitting on the chair, reading a comic book. 

“Hey Paul” Mal says with a yawn and the blond looked over, smiling, 

“Hey Mal, sleep well?” 

“Mmm...yea” He said, heading over and sitting beside Paul. Grabbing a comic book, the two sat in silence for a while before Mal looked at his watch,

“Shit, I gotta head out...I’ll see you guys later, tell the others I say bye...and give them this” Mal said and leaned over, kissing Paul’s cheek and before Paul could have said anything about it. Mal was gone. 

Paul gently touched his cheek just as Marko came out into the main room, raising an eyebrow when he saw Paul, 

“What happened to your cheek?” 

“Mal...he left and kissed my cheek” Paul said and looked up at Marko who’s eyebrows shot up, 

“Well...that’s good...right?” 

“Well yea...c’mere he wanted me to give you something” 

Marko raises an eyebrow but goes over to Paul who pulls him down by the shirt and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Marko’s cheeks flush an amusing shade of purple.

“He…” 

“He told me to kiss all of you” 

“Good luck with David” Marko snickers and Paul rolls his eyes, 

“Please, I say it’s from Max? He’ll melt” 

“You have a point” Marko says and flops on the couch, stretching out like a tomcat and Paul goes back to his comic, still smiling faintly from the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter sucks but I wanted to update for y'all. The next few chapters are gonna be fluff before we get to angst cause I physically cannot write anything without making it angsty in some shape or form. Stay safe y'all!

“So have we actually figured out how we’re asking Mal out?” Paul asked one day, sitting up on the couch and David rolled his eyes, 

“Oh yea just go up to the guy and go ‘Hey excuse us, we’re wondering if you’d date all four of us!’” 

“It could work to just be blunt with it” Dwayne agreed, “Mal seems to prefer it when we’re blunt” 

David twisted his lips, “Mmm, could work” 

“So, which one of us is gonna pop the question?” Marko asked and David rolled his eyes, 

“It’s not marriage Marko” 

“Could be if we play our cards right” The small blond said, wiggling his eyebrows at David who swatted at him. 

“I vote Paul,” Dwayne said and Paul looked shocked. Before he could ask, Dwayne answered him, “because Mal seems to like you best Paul” 

Paul bit his lip but nodded, “Fine, I can do that…” 

~!~!~!~

They invited Mal to the beach. 

It seemed like a good place to ask. Mal loved the beach and seemed to be most comfortable there, he didn’t seem to mind going at night either which was a huge bonus for the four vampires. 

Paul sat beside Mal, watching as Marko, David and Dwayne played some kind of game. Mal and Paul were dripping wet from having just gotten out of the ocean. Mal ruffled at his hair with a towel, watching the other three. 

“Glad that wasn’t like a Jaws type deal” Mal said with a chuckle, “I’m rather attached to my limbs” 

Paul gave a nervous laugh back, keeping his eyes firmly on the other three until he felt Mal’s hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Mal’s concerned brown eyes, 

“You alright? You’ve been tense as hell since we got here” 

“...I gotta ask you something, on behalf of all of us” Paul said and Mal nodded,  
“Anything dude” 

“We were wondering if you’d like...date us, like all four of us at the same time” 

Mal blinked. He looked shocked which Paul couldn’t blame him for but what Paul didn’t expect was for Mal to grin brightly, 

“Yea!” 

“You...what” 

“Did you seriously ask me out not accounting for the fact that I might say yes?” Mal asked, raising an amused eyebrow and Paul scoffed, 

“No!...maybe” 

“Well my answer is yes”

It took a second for the words to sink in before Paul grinned, tackling Mal down into the sand and pressing a huge kiss to his cheek which made Mal laugh. 

“Are we correct to assume he said yes?” Paul heard Marko’s voice and he looked up to the other three standing nearby and Paul grinned, 

“Why don’t you ask him?” 

Marko looked at Mal who just gave a wide smile, “I said yes” 

Marko brightened and went over to sit on Mal’s other side, Dwayne sitting behind Mal who leaned back against his chest. Mal looked up at David, patting the sand in front of him. David flushed purple and grumbled but walked over, sitting in front of Mal and laying back so that his head was on Mal’s stomach. 

Mal smiled happily and started to play with David’s hair which made his lips twitch up into a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know this is stupid. But next chapter leads up to angst so yay for that.

They had decided that Malaki would go on a date with each of them alone. They’d all spent time together but it would be nice to get some one on one. So they’d all drawn straws which had made Mal giggle. 

Paul had drawn the longest straw and so he was the first date. 

Malaki had dragged him out to see a local band at an underground venue. At first, Paul thought it was a horrible idea for him to be in a room with so many people and so many out of control pulses but when they got there, Paul found he could only pay attention to Mal. 

Mal was fucking hypnotic. The way he moved so that his hair flopped around and the way that his jacket hung over his thin shoulders made it so that Paul hardly noticed the pulses around him. He just focused on Mal. 

When they left, Paul didn’t feel blood lust thrum through him. Instead it was all adrenaline and Mal grinned at him, 

“Thanks for going to that show with me Paul” 

“Yea, no worries...I liked it” Paul said, smiling at Mal who just tugged Paul along. 

The next night was Marko. 

Marko had been the one to pick their date. Leading Mal along to the boardwalk where Marko came to find that Mal was fairly good at carnival games, the other man offering Marko a bright pink stuffed zebra. 

“Won this” Mal said, “have too many stuffies at home, he needs a good home” 

“I’ll give him a good home,” Marko said and held the zebra to his chest. Mal smiled and started to walk with Marko while they looked for another game, 

“You guys do this shit often?” 

“What shit?” 

“The whole...foursome plus one thing” 

“Well...once...they were really special to us” Marko said, nibbling at his lip to prevent tears welling in his eyes at the thought of their old lover. Malaki seemed to notice and put a hand on Marko’s shoulder, 

“I got some pretty big shoes to fill huh?” 

“You’re filling them just fine,” Marko reassured Mal, kissing his cheek which made a beaming smile spread across his face. 

The next night was Dwayne. 

Dwayne hadn’t wanted to go out due to Mal having been out the past two nights. He offered to just go to Mal’s apartment and get some takeout which Mal had agreed to. 

“You guys have a thing for chinese food huh?” Malaki asked as they sat on his couch which didn’t match the rest of the furniture and seemed second hand. 

Dwayne shrugged, “It’s good” 

“That I can drink too,” Mal said, taking his strawberry soda from the coffee table cause if it was one thing Dwayne had noticed was that Mal didn’t drink alcohol. 

“Why’d you move here Max?” Dwayne asked softly and Mal’s lips twisted into a frown, placing the bottle back on the table and he poked at his noodles before speaking, 

“Well...some stuff happened in succession in my hometown and while looking for a place to move, this place just called to me for some reason” 

Dwayne’s heart, if it could have, would have panged at that, “Do you believe in soulmates?” 

“Eh, yes and no” Mal said, shoving noodles into his mouth and Dwayne waited for him to finish chewing before talking again, 

“Thank you for trusting us” He said and Mal smiled a bit, 

“Hey, four hot dudes are willing to share...doesn’t exactly get much better” 

Dwayne smiled a bit. Mal eventually yawned and he leaned against Dwayne’s shoulder. It felt nice to be trusted again. 

Picking Mal up, he headed to the mans bedroom and laid him down, tucking him under the covers to which Mal let out a mumble, 

“Thank you...Sorry…” 

“Get some rest” Dwayne said softly and kissed Mal’s forehead before leaving. 

And finally, it was David’s turn. 

Mal dragged David to a diner. It was small and it looked like a stereotypical 50’s diner but Mal’s puppy eyes had won over David’s stubbornness. 

“Dwayne told me some shit happened in your hometown” David said, watching as Mal sipped a chocolate shake, “wanna spill on what happened?” 

Mal hesitated, swallowing heavily, “Just...lotta bad luck, lost my job, lost my apartment, mom died, dad vanished off the face of the earth again, I just needed a fresh start” 

“So you come to the murder capital of the world” David said bluntly and Mal shrugged, 

“It called to me for some reason...Dwayne asked me about soulmates he tell you that one?” 

David froze entirely. He didn’t believe in soulmates, hadn’t since they died all those years ago because if they were all soulmates, wouldn’t David have gotten there sooner?

“No” David said, continuing to build his little castle out of those little cream and milk carton things, “He didn’t” 

“Yea well...he did” Mal said then looked at David, “thanks by the way” 

David raised an eyebrow, “For what?” 

“For...I don’t know yet...but thank you” Mal said. 

They talked about motorcycles for the rest of the date. Mal paid and they left, Malaki grabbing David’s hand when they did leave. 

“What’re you doing?” David asked, staring at their intertwined hands and Mal hummed, 

“Holding your hand, I can stop if you-” 

“No, it’s fine,” David said and the two walked off. Quietly walking along the boardwalk until Mal looked at his watch, 

“Gotta go” He said, kissing David’s cheek, “I’ll see you later” 

David watched Mal leave. Gently touching his cheek before heading back to the cave he shared with the other three.


	8. Chapter 8

“We need to tell him” 

David looked up at Paul, shaking his head before looking back at the newspaper he was reading, 

“Tell him what exactly?” 

“That we’re vampires” Paul said, “or were you just intending on never telling him” 

“He wouldn’t find out” David said firmly and Paul rolled his eyes, 

“He would, Malaki is smart David” 

“Never said he wasn’t” 

“So let’s tell him! It’d be a lot better if it came from us instead of him finding out in some horrific way” Paul said and Marko piped up from the couch, 

“I agree with Paul...Mal would find out somehow” 

“I have to disagree” David said stubbornly and he could practically hear the eyeroll in Paul’s voice, 

“Dude, Mal is already suspicious of why we can’t meet up during daytime” 

“We work” 

“Could you stop being a stubborn ass for maybe five minutes?” Paul deadpanned and David looked up from the paper. His face not giving away the fact that he was internally panicking about the fact that Mal would in fact find out one way or another. 

“Okay then Paul” David said in an even, calm voice, “You wanna let Mal know so badly? You can be the one to tell him” 

Paul looked mildly nervous by that but quickly grit his teeth, 

“You want me to tell him? Fine, I’ll tell him...better than leaving him in the dark”. 

With that, Paul turned away and marched off. Presumably to call Malkai and David took a deep breath to calm down, he didn’t want to think about what Mal’s reaction would be. He didn’t want to consider what would happen afterwards. 

“It’ll be better this way” Dwayne said to David who shook his head, 

“Just because they were accepting of this doesn’t mean Mal will be…” David said and Dwayne laid a hand on the blonds shoulder, rubbing gently as a small reassurance that it would be fine. 

Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll change Max's name after I'm done the whole fic, I promise fellas.

Paul sat with Malaki on the pier. It was an abandoned spot where no one would stumble by accidentally. Paul didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“So what’d you bring me here for?” Mal asked, looking over at Paul who looked back. He didn’t want to do this suddenly. He understood David’s reasoning all of a sudden but if he backed down now, he’d never end up doing it. 

“I gotta tell you something Mal” Paul said seriously and Malakai raised an eyebrow, 

“Yea?” 

“Yea…” Paul said, “uh...the guys and I...we aren’t...human” 

Confusion wafted over Mal’s face. For a minute, Paul was expecting it to give way to amusement and for Mal to let him know that he knew already because that would be such a Malakai thing to do but no, fate nor luck was on their side and he just continued to look confused. 

“What...does that mean exactly? Is this some night of the living dead shit?” 

If Paul’s heart could beat, it would have been pounding out of his chest. He took a small step back from Malaki, 

“Close your eyes” 

Malakai hesitated, Paul bit his lip, 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes” Malakai said immediately and Paul almost wanted to call him stupid, 

“Then close your eyes”. 

Malakai slowly obeyed. Closing his eyes slowly and Paul changed his face. He didn’t want to tell Malakai to open his eyes. It would be best if he just ran off right now but again...he’d never do it if he didn’t do it now. 

“Open your eyes Mal” 

Malakai opened his eyes which grew wide with confusion and terror. His mouth dropped open almost as if he wanted to scream but no sound came out and he stumbled back into the boardwalks railing, gripping onto the wood tightly and staring at Paul. 

“You…” Malakai didn’t finish his sentence. His voice trailing off into a frightened squeak and Paul made no move. Just standing there and allowing Malakai to stare at him. 

Neither made any move. Mal made no move to run away though Paul wouldn’t have blamed him and Paul made no move towards Malakai though everything in him was telling him to either attack or comfort. 

“The others are like this?” Malakai asked eventually, his voice a dangerous quiet and Paul hesitated before nodding, 

“They are” 

“Bring me to them,” Mal demanded. Paul was about to protest for Malakai’s own sanity before Mal yelled loud as his lungs would allow him, 

“NOW” 

Paul stared at Malakai, nodding and changing his face back to shove his hands in his pockets and walk off towards their cave. 

~!~!~!~

Paul walked into the cave with Malakai. Marko was in the living area, perking when he saw Paul and Malakai but quickly wincing when he saw the look on Mal’s face. 

“I’ll...go get David and Dwayne,” He said and rushed off. Paul sat down while Mal remained standing. 

David and Dwayne entered the room with Marko trailing behind. None of the vampires got a single word in before Malakai spoke, 

“Show me” He demanded, his voice wavering ever so slightly and Dwayne wasted no time doing what Malakai asked. Changing his face and making Malakai suck in a harsh breath. 

David and Marko took a bit more time. Marko being the next to show while David was the last. Staring at Mal who looked ready to run. 

“Happy now Paul?” David asked calmly. He could hear Mal’s heart thumping faster than a rabbits in his chest. 

“What are you” Mal demanded and David rolled his eyes a bit, 

“We’re vampires,” Marko said and Mal nodded slowly. Staring at the four like he wanted to run but knew he couldn’t outrun them no matter how fast he ran. Couldn’t hide no matter where he went. 

“I…” Mal trailed off, David stepped forwards, 

“What’s wrong Mal? Are you afraid of us?” he asked and Malakai stared at David, 

“A little…” 

“Why? We’re the same people” 

“Forgive me for being afraid now that I’ve learned you could kill me like I’m nothing more than an insect” Malakai snapped and David’s eyes seemed to glow. 

“You know we wouldn’t kill you? Right?” David asked and when Malakai didn’t respond, David made a jerking motion towards Mal with his fangs bared. Mal holding his arms up in a small attempt at defense. 

David curled his lip, “Right…” 

“David, that was a jerk move” Marko said and changed his face back, heading over to Malakai and touching his shoulder gently to which Malakai flinched away from him.

“I love you four” Malakai said, his voice wavering from where he hid his face, “And I know you love me...which is why you will give me a week” 

“A week?” Dwayne asked and Malakai nodded, 

“A week” He said, his voice slightly breaking, “A week for me to...take this in” 

David opened his mouth but Dwayne cut across him, 

“Understandable” he said, “and after a week…?” 

“I’ll come to you” Malakai said, taking a step back, “Even if...I’ll come here to tell you in person” 

Dwayne nodded, “Be safe Mal” 

Malakai just nodded, turning on his heel and quickly leaving the cave. 

Marko looked at David, 

“The hell was that for?!” 

David shook his head, changing his face back before he left for the back. Marko went to go sit beside Paul, 

“Do you think we’ll lose them?” Marko asked quietly and Paul shook his head, 

“I dunno...I really don’t”.


	10. Chapter 10

Five days out of the seven passed. 

David hadn’t moved much from the cave. He had known that they’d lose them, it had just been a matter of time. They were monsters after all. 

Eventually, the others dragged him out of the cave. Marko said that they could use fresh air to which David said they were basically dead. 

The others did not listen. 

And so there David was, sitting on a boardwalk with the others while staring out into the ocean. Paul and Marko were talking quietly, Dwayne was lounging back and tossing a stone up in the air, catching it and tossing it all over again while David just leaned against the guardrail. 

David was just zoning out before he smelt it. His head snapping up and over, he could hear Paul and Marko’s conversation stop, Dwayne stop playing with the rock. It smelled sweet, almost like candy...it was reminiscent of their blood from all those years ago. 

But that could only mean…

David was running towards the scent before any of the other boys could have stopped him, he ran fast as he could and stopped near the entrance to an alley and if he had any breath, it would have hitched. 

Malakai was laying on the ground. Blood seeping from multiple wounds on his body and David rushed over to kneel at his side. Staring at Malaki with shock, his hands shaking violently.

Malakai looked up at David with glassy, tear filled eyes, choking on his own blood a bit as he spoke, “D-David…” 

“Shh, shh...it’ll be okay, we’re here now” David said just as the other boys entered the alley behind him, Malakai looking at the four of them and his tears spilled over onto his cheeks, 

“I’m so-sorry” He said, coughing up a bit more blood and David shushed Malakai again gently, Paul speaking, 

“He’ll die David…” 

Malakai’s fearful eyes turned up to David who grit his teeth. He’d lost them once, he wouldn’t again. 

With that, David changed his face, biting his wrist and offering it to Malakai who hesitantly started to drink. His eyes fluttering shut and he slowly seemed to gain strength, grabbing onto David’s wrist and clutching onto it as he drank more of his blood. 

Malakai’s wounds closed up slowly much to the boy's relief. David just let Malakai drink his fill before taking his wrist away, Malakai letting out a semi-pained groan as his body died. 

“Close your eyes” Marko said, kneeling beside Malakai and David, “it’ll be better if you close your eyes” 

Malakai nodded slowly and closed his eyes, clutching onto David’s jacket as he stood. 

“We should get back home” Paul said, staring at Malakai who seemed to almost be asleep, “it won’t be good if he turns around a bunch of people” 

The other three nodded, heading back to their cave with Malakai in David’s arms.


End file.
